


Bubble of Happiness

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> My first Twitfic ever, written in 2011 to celebrate my 3500th tweet.

As he watches Sam and Dean tickle the archangel, Castiel thinks Gabriel's laughter is more beautiful than the Host's choirs. The three of them roll on the floor in a giggling mess of naked limbs until Dean presses his lips to Gabriel's.


End file.
